P&P
by pandasforever18
Summary: Modern day version of Pride and prejudice. Elizabeth is a journalist who comes across Mr Darcy whose arrogant nature she despises immediately but strangely he seems to gravitate towards her without thinking and finds himself fascinated by her. Little does Mr Darcy know that there's another man who wants to covet Elizabeth too. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth came back home happy. The interview with the owner of the housing estate she was writing about went well. Now she just had to write her article. However, her happiness was soon dampened when she opened the door to a very tense Mrs Bennet.

"Oh Elizabeth why are you so late!" Mrs Bennet shrieked as Elizabeth finally came home. "Don't you know today is the ball where Jane will get to meet Mr. Bingley!" Jane blushed.

Elizabeth sighed, "Mum I was interviewing the owner of the housing estate, Mr. Jone, don't you remember?"

"Well unless the rich man is willing to marry you then whatever else you say will not calm my nerves! Go get dressed now."

Elizabeth sighed again, "Oh mother you're so old fashioned." She ran up the stairs and jumped in the shower letting the warm water drizzle over her cold body. After her short shower, she went to her room and opened the wardrobe she and Jane shared looking for a dress from her small variety. As she was thinking about which dress she had worn the least Jane came in. Elizabeth gasped at the beauty of her favourite sister. She wore a light blue dress, which flowed, down her body whilst complimenting her eyes and accenting her waist. Her hair hung down in beautiful loose curls. With a small rose clip in her hair. Elizabeth gave her a hug, "You look magnificent Jane."

"Oh thank you Lizzy, I was worried I didn't look very pretty." Then she looked at Lizzy. "Lizzy, Mama will throw a fit if she saw you wearing that dress for the fourth time. Borrow one of mine."

"You are so silly Jane. And what's wrong with this dress?"

"You've worn it too many times and its becoming dirty." She pulled out a dress from her side of the wardrobe, "Here wear this green looks so good on you."

It was a very pretty dress, also floor length, with a V- shaped neckline and an accessory on the waist. "Oh thank you Jane."

When they both came down the stairs their mum gasped at the sight of Jane giving her a hug. Then she turned to Elizabeth and said, "I suppose you look ok Lizzy but I wish you would have spent longer on your hair." Elizabeth tried to beg again, "Mum do I really have to go I could be doing finishing off my work and –

"No lizzy! It's not just Jane who should be looking to secure a man you should be too. Now get in the car."

The atmosphere was thrilling as everyone danced. There was not an unhappy face in sight. Elizabeth danced mainly with her best friend Charlotte Lucas whilst watching Jane dance with Mr Bingley. She was not surprised that Mr Bingley was attracted to Jane. Her mother's response wasn't very surprising either. But she managed to distract the very excited Mrs. Bennet by telling her that Mrs Lucas was calling her.

"Oh don't they look so happy together Charlotte?" Elizabeth said.

"They do…let's hope it turns into something good."

"Oh Charlotte you're starting to sound like mother!"

As they laughed suddenly, the atmosphere quietened. A hush fell over everyone as everyone made their way to the side clearly making way for someone. Elizabeth tiptoed trying to look over everyone to see who it was that caused everyone to stop dancing. A tall man stood towering over everyone with what looked like his sister. Bingley walked over to the man with Caroline, his sister, and patted his shoulder, "Darcy, Miss Darcy I'm glad you came."

Slowly conversations started again and soon everyone started dancing again. Elizabeth watched as Bingley introduced Jane to Mr Darcy and Miss Darcy. Miss Darcy politely shook hands with Jane but appeared shy however, Mr Darcy was the total opposite. He looked at Jane and then raised his eyebrows at Bingley causing her sister to feel uncomfortable. Elizabeth quickly hurried to her sister's side trying to save her from her awkwardness, "Jane. There's a good song on shall we dance?"

"Oh you're Elizabeth, Jane's sister right?"

" Yes pleased to meet you Mr Bingley." She said shaking his hand.

"Unfortunately your sisters agreed to dance this dance with me but Darcy likes to dance as well." He turned to Darcy, "Go on Darcy." Lizzy looked at Darcy while he eyed her.

Then he said "No I'm afraid I can't...I have business to attend to." He said and left abruptly. Lizzy shuddered. Mr Bingley sighed, "I'm sorry about that Elizabeth. Mr Darcy is very addicted to his work."

Elizabeth laughed, "Don't worry now get dancing before the song ends."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth did end up having a fun night and did manage to dance with someone other than Jane. His name was Colonel Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth suspected that he would behave in the same manner but thankfully, he did not as he made her laugh the whole time he was with her. When the song ended, she made her way over to the seats, exhausted. Then she heard a voice panting. She turned around and saw Miss Darcy standing up looking very pale. "Miss Darcy. Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure…I feel a little sick."She admitted. Elizabeth sat her down and gave her some water trying to calm her down but it was hard trying to calm her when she wasn't sure of the problem. However after a few soothing words she did seem to calm down a little and looked at Elizabeth gratefully. "Thank you so much Elizabeth. I'm..I'm not very good around other people in a crowded room."

"It's ok Miss Darcy I'm glad I could help."

"Please call me Georgiana. So what do you do for a living Elizabeth?"

"If I can call you Georgiana then you must call me Lizzy." Georgiana smiled. She found it easy to talk to Miss bennet. Elizabeth carried on, "I'm a journalist for a local magazine."

Georgiana's face fell, "Oh my brother told me to stay away from journalists because they're –

She suddenly stopped, realising what she'd let slip, and watched Elizabeth pursue her lips. "Oh no I am sorry Elizabeth. My brother said that because lots of people have tried to stick their nose into our lives but I am sure you would not do that. Please forgive me Eliz- Lizzy."

Elizabeth smiled, Georgiana looked so scared, "Don't worry Georgiana. I don't wish to poke my nose into your business. I write about housing in the magazine. It's very boring."

"Oh I'm sure it's not at all. You should visit Pemberly. Our house there is beautiful."

Elizabeth laughed, "I would love to but then I definitely would be poking my nose in!"

They both laughed and carried on talked about various other topics. Elizabeth liked Georgiana. She was a very sweet girl who was easy to talk to, much like her sister. Suddenley they were interrupted by a man. Lizzy didn't need to look up to know who it was. She knew from the deep voice. "Georgie!" Darcy said. "There you are. I was worried when you suddenly disappeared. I only just managed to get away." Darcy was being interrogated by Mrs bennet who was very forward in her questions to him.

Georgiana smiled, "I got a little dizzy so I sat down but no worried brother because Lizzy helped me out."

Darcy looked surprised to see Elizabeth there. Elizabeth did her best to smile.

Georgie carried on, "She's a journalist and writes about housing. I said she should come visit Pemberly one time." Darcy frowned and then did his best to smile, "That very ncie Georgiana that you have made a friend but we must get going now." He said taking her arm. Then he turned to Elizabeth and lightly touched her shoulder, "Thank you Miss Bennet for helping my sister." Lizzy felt a small current run up her arm at the feel of his touch.

And with that they both left.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was amazing!" Jane said as she fell on the bed thinking of her dance with Bingley.

Elizabeth smiled turning over to face her sister in the next bed, "Oh and was that because of a special someone?"

Jane blushed, "No Mr Bingley was very nice but–"

"Oh Jane face it you like him!"

"No we barely know each other! How can I be certain?"

"Mother certainly knows. She was planning your next date." Lizzy said smiling.

"Oh god. Mr Bingley was so uncomfortable when he was talking to her. She was asking him about where he lives and how much he earns a year."

"Don't worry Jane next time you go somewhere with Mama I'll distract her."

"Oh thank you Elizabeth!"

They started talking more about their evening; excitedly and soon, both fell into happy dreams.

"Mother no!" Jane exclaimed the next morning as Elizabeth walked down the stairs.

"Yes you will Jane otherwise you will get nowhere," a voice came from the kitchen which was clearly her mothers.

Elizabeth walked in, "What's going on?"

"Lizzy, mother wants me to visit Netherfield to see Mr Bingley. " Jane sighed.

"You must Jane otherwise he will forget you and move on." Mother said, certain.

"Oh mother you can't send Jane there." Lizzy sided with her sister.

"Yes I can. Go on Jane. Go this afternoon."

Jane was not happy but she did perk up a little at the idea of seeing Mr Bingley again. She went upstairs to pack her bags.

The very afternoon she left in a taxi with Mrs Bennet shouting out loudly," Try not to be too much of a burden to the Bingleys, my dear."

Jane smiled waving goodbye.

Once Elizabeth waved goodbye she went into her father's study to see him reading intensely. "Papa, Janes just left to Netherfield."

It was a rare moment when Mr Bennet looked up whilst reading but this time he did, "Why?"

"Mother made her so she could see the Bingleys."

Her father nodded not surprised, "Off course she did and Jane didn't put up too much of a fight?"

"Nope she'll never change." Lizzy smiled kissing her fathers forehead before heading out.

"Ah!" A shriek came from the door.

Lizzy ran to her mother, "What's happened."

"Go get your sisters and tell them to put on their best dresses and clean the house immediately!"

"Why mother?" Lydia, Lizzy's youngest sister, asked.

Lizzy took the letter from her mother's hands and her eyebrows raised up reading it.

"What is it?"

"Hmm it looks like we're finally going to meet the famous Mr Collins."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok girls all come out here so I can check how you look." Mrs Bennet called.

They all sighed lining up in front of their mother wearing their best clothes. Mrs Bennet checked Lizzy thoroughly. "Oh lizzy you could have tried a little harder with your makeup what were you doing in there?"

"Writing my article. Mum you know I'm only in an apprenticeship and I need to secure a place."

"Nonsense this is a lot more important. If Mr Collins takes an interest in you then you can live a rich life and you won't have to work unlike your poor mother."

Elizabeth didn't try to have the same conversation with her mother again about how she liked to work and how there was no purpose in life if you didn't have a role in it.

"Oh Mary clean your glasses and Kitty, Lydia! Stop giggling."

Mrs Bennets voice was interrupted with three quick knocks on the door. "Eeek! He's here! Quick Lizzy open the door so Mr Collins sees you first."

"But mother – "

"No buts! Open the door and remember smile."

Lizzy gritted her teeth and practised her best smile whilst walking up to her door. She started to think about the appearance of Mr Collins. Would he be young and dreamy?

Fixing her smile she opened the door and her smile faltered. Mr Collins was wearing a rather dashing suit but his looks were the opposite of his suit. He looked as if he was in his 30's and although she didn't care much about height he was tiny.

"Ah Elizabeth Bennet!" He exclaimed.

"Mr Coll – "Her greeting to him was interrupted as he squeezed her in a very big hug almost knocking out her breath. Lizzy shrivelled her nose; he smelt of tobacco. When he finally let go she almost ran away from him. Thankfully Mrs Bennet appeared, "Ah Mr Collins it's nice to see you again after so many years. I believe you have now exchanged greetings with Mrs Bennet."

"Oh yes. It's so nice to see such a pretty girl." He said smiling at her. Elizabeth looked away in disgust. Dinner was worse. He talked with his mouth full constantly and one time she watched some food fall out his mouth. "Oops," he said. Lydia gagged.

"So lizzy," Mr Collins said, "Are you in work?"

"Yes…sir I am currently in a journalist apprenticeship for a local magazine."

"Urgh you must hate it, you get paid barely anything and there are such uneven hours. It's such a boring job"

Lizzy gritted her teeth, "Well I believe you should do a job because you want to do it not for money. I would rather do something I love for little money than do something I hate for a lot."

Mr Bennet smiled behind his newspaper, Mrs Bennet glared at Lizzy and Mr Collins didn't say anything. Elizabeth didn't care. Mr Collins was rude about her job. She wasn't going to agree with him.

After dinner when Mr Collins had finally left the kitchen, Elizabeth went to do the dishes. It was not long before her mother's lecture started. "Oh Elizabeth I wish you would have been more enthusiastic and hadn't been so loud mouthed with Mr Collins. He was speechless when you answered back to him."

"Good."

"Oh Elizabeth Bennet! One day when you have five daughters then you'd understand the importance of marrying them off to good RICH people."

"I can't stand this When's Collins leaving?"

"Mr Collins is not leaving yet. He's staying the fortnight."

"What?!" Elizabeth shrieked. 2 weeks with Mr Collins...

"Lizzy stop shouting! He's in the next room. Now go and talk to Mr Collins."

Lizzy walked off shaking her head. She wasn't going to talk to Mr Collins unless if she absolutely had to. Instead she went straight upstairs and finished her article. When she finally finished sent the article off she lied down in her bed praying that the magazine liked her article.

_Beep!_

Lizzy looked up to see she had an email. That was odd, she thought. No one really emailed her after eight thirty. She opened the email. It was from Bingley.

Lizzy I have some bad news. Please contact me.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my longest chapter yet and I have now realised that I should probably normally write like this! Sorry about the last shorter chapters. I will try to make them longer now. Enjoy and please review!

Elizabeth ran downstairs with her coat in her hands almost bumping into Mrs Bennet on the way.

"Lizzy what are you doing!" Mrs Bennet shrieked.

Lizzy did not stop as she ran to the door. She'd already called a taxi, "Jane is dangerously ill and in the Bingley's home. I must go see her." Elizabeth didn't bother to listen to her mothers response. She opened the door and was out, climbing into the taxi.

The reason she was so worried for her sister was because the last time she had a fever she was so ill and tired and so close to… Lizzy didn't want to think about those awful few days when she was so worried for her sisters health. Netherfield wasn't too far away from Longbourne. Elizabeth found herself outside their house in half an hour.

"Here we are the palace of the Bingleys." The driver said.

"Thank you." She said placing the wad of notes in his hand. Mrs Bennet wouldn't be too happy with how much she had to pay but she didn't care. She got out of the taxi and for the first time she looked up at the house. A small gasp escaped out of her mouth. The house was so big it couldn't be described as a house. Elizabeth didn't have too long to admire the palace for she had to go see her dear sister. She almost banged on the door, now impatient to see Jane.

After a minute of waiting the door opened to a tall dark haired man with an irritated look on his face. His face twisted into surprise as he noticed it was Elizabeth.

"Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth acknowledged.

"Miss Elizabeth." Darcy nodded letting Elizabeth in.

"Mr Darcy what were you doing out there?" Elizabeth noticed Caroline sitting on the sofa clearly impatient.

"Good evening Caroline," Elizabeth said politely. Caroline huffed but Elizabeth couldn't wait any longer. She turned to Mr Darcy who was surprisingly very close behind her. She hadn't noticed his broad shoulders, his slightly wavy black hair and warm brown eyes but she didn't let him stop her.

"Um…Mr Darcy could you tell me where Jane is please."

Mr Darcy stuttered for a second before answering, "Yes off course she is in the first room on the right if you go up stairs" He paused for a second, "Would you like me to take you there?"

"No thank you." She said briskly and walked off. She felt a little bad. Now she was the one being rude.

She ran up the long flight of stairs and ran into the room. Bingley jumped at the sight of Elizabeth. Elizabeth's heart softened as she realised that Mr Bingley had been sitting beside Jane on the bed for clearly a long time. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he would fall asleep any second. Elizabeth saw a sickly face next to him and immediately ran up to Jane, "Oh Jane!"

Mr Bignley had recovered from his earlier fright and said, "Oh it's good to see you Elizabeth, Jane has been missing you."

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner but it seems you've done a good job of looking after her." She noted. "I'm glad she's here and not at home. I must thank you, Mr bingley."

Bingley flushed a little, "I'm glad to help."

At the sound of Lizzy's voice Jane started waking up making strange noises. Elizabeth soothed her sister resting her hand on her sister's head. "There there," She said.

"Lizzy?" She said ever so quietly.

"I'm right here." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh Lizzy I'm sorry."

Elizabeth laughed along with Bingley, "Too right you should be. You go and meet your friend and instead of coming back home you catch a fever and end up staying over at the Bingleys," She teased. Jane flushed red making Elizabeth smile.

Elizabeth turned to Mr Bingley, "It's ok Mr Bingley I can stay with Jane now. I think you should rest."

Jane chipped in, "Oh yes Mr Bingley you must I feel so bad having made you stay with me all this time."

Mr Bingley was about to decline Elizabeth offer but he could not say no to Jane. "Ok but I promise I won't be long." He awkwardly reached out his hand to Jane and then pulled it back noticing Elizabeth. As soon as Bingley left Elizabeth, let the small giggle escape from her lips. "Oh Jane he really likes you!"

Jane blushed deeper, "Oh Lizzy!"

"How can you not see it Jane! He stayed beside you the whole time you were sleeping. He adores you."

Jane smiled, "Well I do like him very much.."

The two girls laughed and gossiped just as they usually would except this time they were in a very different setting.

Soon Jane had fallen asleep and Elizabeth was forced to leave as Mr Bingley said that she must go downstairs and grab something to eat because she must have been starving. Elizabeth didn't want to admit that she was hungry but her rumbling stomach gave her away. She went downstairs and she knew where the kitchen was but she felt it would be rude, like Bingley said, to go in and help herself. So she went into the living room. She almost shrieked just like her mother when she realised that Mr Darcy was sitting on the round table writing in an animated manner accompanied by Caroline who was leaning over him trying to look at what he was writing. Thankfully, she kept the curse words inside her head. She did not know what it was but the atmosphere around the two people was so tense especially Mr Darcy.

"Oh I'm sorry to intrude," Elizabeth said about to turn away.

"Nope it does not matter. You may sit." The tone of Mr Darcy's voice was dismissive. She felt like a dog being told what to do by its master. Rather than shy away she rose to the challenge of not being affected by Mr Darcy and sat on one of the sofas picking up one of the books as she did. "Thank you."

Caroline ignored her and said, "Mr Darcy you are writing to Georgiana. Tell her I long to see her again and miss her dearly."

"I already told her that in the last letter, Caroline, and I also mentioned the fact that you thought her piano skills were tremendous."

Elizabeth smiled behind her book. Caroline was acting so desperately to get the man's attention. As she spoke, she walked around him flattering her hips.

"I can't help praising her she has been born with great talents and is using them very well."

"Yes she has all the remarkable qualities an accomplished woman must have." Mr Darcy replied.

Elizabeth looked away from her book and couldn't help but ask, "Oh and what are they, Mr Darcy."

Mr Darcy was surprised to see that Elizabeth took interest in the conversation and answered, "I believe the phrase accomplished woman is being used to liberally nowadays. I know only six women who I deem to be accomplished in my eyes. One must first earn the title."

"How would they do that exactly?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrows.

Caroline for fear of being ignored interjected, "Simple. They must behave in a well-mannered manner, know how to cook, make herself look pretty and presentable, speak well, have many talents such as playing the piano, and not engage in violent sport such as rugby climbing trees .etc

"And they must also take an interest in reading," Mr Darcy added looking towards Elizabeth's hands to the book she was holding." Elizabeth embarrassed shut the book forcefully and said, "Well it is no wonder you only know six accomplished women. I'm surprised that you know any Mr Darcy."

Mr Darcy stared at Elizabeth, "Are you so criticizing of your own sex Miss Elizabeth?"

"No I just do not know any women like that. I don't believe you can judge a women's to be accomplished just on her talents but rather on her character. If she is not obnoxious and arrogant then I think she would be a fine person."

Caroline laughed, "Oh no Mr Darcy I think Elizabeth is trying to describe you."

Caroline was actually glad Elizabeth had made that remark. That made sure that her Darcy would never be interested in Elizabeth. He was hers. She was sure he would not be interested in such a plain girl anyway but Mr Bingley had so hopelessly fallen in love with Jane that she was starting to wonder if Darcy would follow his footsteps.

Elizabeth had gotten up after making her remarks about Mr Darcy and left bidding them both a good day.

Caroline had walked over to Mr Darcy and sighed saying, "Some women are so rude." Mr Darcy however gave no reply.


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting very late into the night and Elizabeth, in small dismay, realised that she couldn't possibly leave at such a late hour but she didn't want to stay. She desperately wanted to get back to her work.

"Oh Lizzy please stay. I would feel so much better if you would." Jane pleaded still in bed. A bit of her colour had returned now but she still didn't look her normal self.

"Oh Jane what do you expect me to say. Um excuse me but can I crash on your couch tonight?"

"Certainly." A voice said. It was Mr Bingley. "I'm sorry to intrude but we have lots of spare rooms here and I'm sure your sister would like the extra company as would I and everyone else." Elizabeth was sure Mr Darcy and Caroline would definitely not be happy. Caroline ignored her for most of the evening and she was sure Mr Darcy hated her.

"I'm really not sure – "She was interrupted by Jane who gave her a meaningful look. Elizabeth smiled, "Ok. Mr bingley I would be very grateful if I could stay for one night at your home."

Bingley smiled, "I'll get one of the servants to make your bed." He said leaving.

"Oh Jane," Elizabeth moaned putting her head in her hands.

"Lizzy this is not so bad. Why are you so upset?"

Elizabeth huffed, "Because now I would be obliged, by the ever so kind Mr Bingley, to have dinner with him his awful sister and Mr Darcy. Without you I would be so uncomfortable and I'm sure the night would end terribly."

"Lizzy keep your voice down they'll hear you. And I'm sure the night won't end terribly. You talked with Mr Darcy and Caroline already for a few minutes."

"Yes and Jane it ended with me calling Mr Darcy arrogant and obnoxious right to his face."

"Lizzy! How could you have said such a thing?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. Listen Jane I just need a way to skip dinner."

"Lizzy if I start seeing Mr Bingley more then it means you will have to see more of his friend and his sister. Please for me try to get on good terms with Mr Bingley and his relations."

Elizabeth sighed, "Making friends with Mr Bingley would be easy. He is not snobbish or rude but his friend or his sister. I'm not sure."

"Please Lizzy."

It was at this moment that Mr Bingley entered and said, "Come have dinner with us you two. We would be more than happy."

Jane declined saying that she really wasn't hungry after eating such a big lunch but pushed Elizabeth into joining them. Unfortunately at that very second Elizabeth's tummy rumbled again. Nevertheless, Elizabeth still tried to decline, "Oh I could not possibly intrude on the three of you."

"Oh no you certainly won't besides Darcy won't be joining us until later. It's only me and my sister right now." Elizabeth wasn't sure why but she felt a flood of relief knowing that Mr Darcy wouldn't be there so she accepted the dinner and went downstairs to the dining room with Mr Bingley. She was pleased to sit on the other side of the table across from Mr Bingley and Caroline.

As she started picking on her potatoes, she remembered Jane pleading to her about trying to make friends with Caroline.

"So Caroline what hobbies do you have?" She said trying to start a conversation.

Caroline held her head up high, "Oh having come from such a privileged family I have lots of hobbies."Caroline went about listing all the hobbies that Elizabeth did not have. "I like playing the piano, studying the modern languages, I also play the flute and –

"Dancing, do you like dancing?" Elizabeth interjected not wanting to hear the long list of Caroline hobbies.

"Yes I do." Caroline said irritated that Elizabeth had just interrupted her. Why did this girl have to be here anyway? Couldn't she go back to her own home? Caroline was sure Elizabeth only stayed because of the luxury of their home nothing else.

Elizabeth dropped her fork when she saw Mr Darcy enter the room. Thankfully it landed on her plate and she tried to discreetly pick it up again. He apologised for coming late.

"Not at all Darcy we only just started. Come sit." Mr Bingley said.

_Please do not sit next to me. Please do not sit next to me._

Elizabeth's prayers were left unanswered as Mr Darcy walked over to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth fought the urge to groan knowing that it would offend Mr Darcy even more. As he sat down Lizzy felt his coat brush against her delicate skin and she wondered if there was a way, she could subtly move away.

Whilst eating Elizabeth could hear her sister in her head, urging her to make friends with Mr Bingley. She had only made an acquaintance with Mr Bingley because most of the time she saw him he was with Jane. This time she thought of a hobby, which she liked, and hoped he did as well to try to make friends with him.

"Mr Bingley, do you like reading?"

"Oh I don't really have too much time reading… but I do like love poetry." Elizabeth could see he was going off in a daydream.

"Oh my Mr Bingley of all the reading materials love poetry? I think poetry just drives away love."  
"Hmm I thought poetry was the food of love?"

"But it is only a vague tendency; one poor sonnet or ballad would kill it."

Elizabeth was surprised to hear Mr Darcy's voice. "So what do you recommend…? I mean to encourage love and affection."

Elizabeth knew she shouldn't say what was in her mind but the words automatically came out, "Dancing." She paused remembering the night Mr Darcy had refused to dance with her, "Even if the partner is barely tolerable."

She immediately got up commenting that the food was delicious and she was full and then left.

Caroline snorted, "She just gets ruder and ruder."

PLEASE REVIEW! I only really feel good about my work when I get reviews so please do. I want to know how I can make my work better and I would love some tips. Also if you like, please follow or favourite. I love how Caroline always makes a comment about Elizabeth at the end.

Please keep reading because the next chapter is coming soon but I would really like some reviews first.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth admired her room. It was a lot grander than hers and Jane's room. The bed, which she was sleeping in, now would have taken up most of her room back home. It was big enough to fit three people in. It was covered with velvet sheets and a blanket made out of the same soft material. She put her hairpins and jewellery in a small dressing table beside her bed. On the opposite side of the room was a small sofa and next to it to Lizzy's surprise was a Tv! Elizabeth wondered if this really was a guest room. The guest room at her house consisted of just a small bed and an equally small wardrobe. The room was not painted in a rosy red, with an exotic rug to match or equipped with TV's and sofas.

However even with all the luxuries, Elizabeth felt surprising lonely in such a grand room and missed the comfort of her own room. Nevertheless, she was very grateful to be able to stay with Jane for another day.

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to a high-pitched squeal most likely coming from either Kitty or mother. She got up immediately and refreshed herself trying to get downstairs as soon as possible. She went to the room she had most commonly used to find her mother and three sisters seated there, admiring the living room and its furnishings.

"My what a lovely house this is Mr Bingley," Mrs Bennet said, "I do hope you plan to stay here."

"Oh yes Mrs Bennet. I find this town splendid." Mr Bingley turned to Mr Darcy who was standing next to him, "Don't you Darcy?"

Mr Darcy spoke for the first time that morning only offering a short answer, "I find it perfectly adequate." Lizzie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Lydia looked very excited as she asked Mr Bingley, "Mr Bingley is it true you are going to hold a ball. I do hope you will!"

"A ball?"

"Oh yes please do. It'll be a perfect way to make new friends." Kitty chipped in.

Mr Bingley smiled, "When your sister is feeling better you shall name the date." The two sisters squealed in delight each talking about the dresses they were going to wear while Lizzy, sitting on the opposite sofa, fidgeted playing with her hands. Thankfully Jane emerged soon after and declared she was ready to go home thanking the Bingleys enormously for letting her stay and for looking after her. Mr Bingley was pleased and told her to come again the next time she felt the least bit poorly and then had called for a taxi. When they were just about to leave Jane first said goodbye to Mr Darcy who merely nodded and then to Mr Bingley. Her goodbye to Mr Bingley was very long. When Elizabeth was just about to head out the door Mr Darcy said, "I hope you have a safe journey Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned quickly. She was surprised that Mr Darcy had spoken to her after her recent remarks. "Thank you Mr Darcy" She said briskly and then left.

Elizabeth could barely bear it in the taxi with her mother prattling on about how she could foresee Mr Bingley asking Jane to be his girlfriend and then later on asking her to marry him. Jane blushed trying to calm her mother down but didn't succeed. Lydia and kitty talked of the men they may meet at the ball whilst Mary commented on a ball being a bad way to make friends.

When they arrived back home Jane hid her surprise well when she saw Mr Collins dining with them. Mrs Bennet was going on and on to Mr Bennet about how well Mr Bignley and her Jane went together while Elizabeth shot frantic looks at her older sister every time Mr Collins flirted with her. Jane couldn't ask her sister about Mr Collins that night because they were so tired they went to sleep almost immediately. However, the next day when all the sisters went to town, with Mrs Bennet and with Lizzy's best friend Charlotte, Elizabeth had plenty to say to Jane and Charlotte about Mr Collins.

Elizabeth walked in-between both of them letting Mother walk past them.

As soon as mother walked past Jane immediately asked, "Lizzy who is that man staying at our house who was staring at you yesterday at dinner?"

"Ooh Lizzy tell about this admirer."Charlotte said nudging Elizabeth. Lizzy scowled, "He is a dreadful man. He is Papa's cousin and can throw us out whenever he wants."

"Why?" Jane asked exasperated.

"Because the estate belongs to him and not us. Even my piano stool belongs to Mr Collins. Mama is trying to set me up with him no doubt so that we can keep the house. But he is absolutely dreadful!"

Jane smiled, "I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you. He talks with is mouth wide open. You can see the food he's eating and sometimes it comes out of his mouth."

"Urgh!" Charlotte groaned.

Lizzy admired the jewellery in the shop. They were beautiful with different gems in each one. As she turned she bumped into someone almost falling to the floor. Thankfully, the man caught hold of her just in time. He crouched down and picked something up handing it to Elizabeth. It was her scarf, "Yours I believe," He said. His voice was light and smooth, he was very handsome, and Lizzy caught herself involuntarily admiring him. She took the scarf, "Thank you."

Kitty and Lydia ran up behind her. Lydia said, "Oh Lizzy did Mr Wickham pick up your scarf as well? Isn't he just perfect?"

"Mr Wickham is a lieutenant." Kitty added gazing at him.

Mr Wickham looked directly at Elizabeth, "A dazzled lieutenant." Lizzy blushed.

Lydia tugged at Elizabeth's arms, "Come one lets go look at some scarves. They look amazing."

"Shall we go look for some scarves together?" Mr Wickham suggested. Kitty and Lydia squealed in delight running ahead of them to the scarves section while Mr Wickham let Elizabeth go in front of him. As they got to the scarves Mr Wickham said, "I shouldn't even look. I have very bad taste in scarves."

Elizabeth smiled, "Only a man truly confident of himself will admit to that."

"Well it's true and belts. When it comes to belts I have very poor tastes."

Lizzy laughed, "You must be the laughing stock of the army. What do your superiors do with you?"

"They just ignore me. I am worthless so it's easy to do that."

Elizabeth smiled in pity but they were soon interrupted by Lydia who asked her, "Can you lend me some money dear sister." Elizabeth knew her sister wanted something when she was overly kind. She shook her head, "Absolutely not you already owe me a fortune Lydia."

Mr Wickham smiled, "Allow me," He said reaching into his pockets.

"Oh no Mr Wickham..."

"No really it's my pleasure." He said handing Lydia a note.

Elizabeth smiled breaking into another conversation with him. Lizzy liked him; he was very easy to talk to. They stayed together for the rest of the shopping trip and he showered her with many compliments. What kind of a girl didn't like that?

**Please review! I really want to know what you think of it. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth was elated as she got an email back from her boss saying that they really liked her article and that she was close to securing a full time place at their company. Lizzie hadn't gone back to their offices in a month now because it was the holidays. That was why she had to email her articles instead.

Jane fussed over her looks as she dressed for the ball Mr Bingley was hosting. Lizzy laughed, "You know he'll love you no matter what you look like." Elizabeth shut her laptop and went to her wardrobe picking out the new dress she had bought when she went shopping. It was a deep blue dress with pearls decorating the neckline The dress stopped to her knees so she showed some skin but not too much. She put her hair up to make it look more sophisticated and she finished the look

with some small heels. Lizzie really wasn't good with high heels unlike her sister but she wanted to look good.

When she walked downstairs, her mother was pleased with the effort Elizabeth had made. "Oh Lizzy you made an effort for once. No doubt you were trying to impress somebody," She said turning her eyes to Mr Collins. Lizzie groaned getting away from her mother. It didn't take too much convincing for Lizzie to persuade Mr Wickham to come to the ball. Lizzie didn't give him too much information but said that they were allowed to bring guests. Lydia yet again squealed and took Mr Wickham's arms begging him to join them. Lizzie was looking forward to seeing Mr Wickham again. Elizabeth got away from Mr Collins as soon as soon as the car stopped. He had not stopped talking of Lady Catherine de Bourgh and how caring she was. Elizabeth quickly said hello to Mr Bingley and Miss Bingley scurrying off while Jane stayed with them. She searched through the crowds looking for Wickham until finally she found him at the back of the big hall looking around.

"Hey."She said joining him.

"Oh hi Lizzie. I was waiting for you." Before Wickham even finished his sentence he stopped and stared ahead closing his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked following his gaze but all she could see were bobs of heads.

"What's Mr Darcy doing here?" He said cautiously. Then she saw him among all the people and was annoyed at seeing Mr Darcy. His face was shocked but it was replaced with his anger at he started at them both then stalked off.

Mr Darcy was hoping that this day would go well. He desperately wanted to prove to Elizabeth that he wasn't all arrogant. Arrogance and pride were two different things. He also wanted to dance with her and try to make friends with her.

As he greeted Mr Bingley and Jane he found himself searching for Elizabeth. Darcy wished it wasn't so crowded. He finally found her at the back of the room. She was like the peacock in a flock of birds. She stood out magnificently. Her smile was so gorgeous it made him smile. He looked to the person next to her to see whom she was talking to. He froze and became rigid as he saw whom she was greeting. What on earth was Wickham doing here? Even worse, what was he doing with Elizabeth?

Darcy immediately felt the need to protect Elizabeth from the vile creature. He was about to walk over to her when he saw her eyes, those beautiful warm chocolate eyes, staring at him. They were annoyed. She didn't want him there. Feeling the rejection, he immediately stalked off.

"Do you and Mr Darcy know each other?" Elizabeth asked Wickham after she witnessed Mr Darcy's anger.

"Yeah it's a long story. Do you mind if we go outside for a bit. It'll be easier to tell it there without the loud noises."

"Sure," She said surprised when he took her hand and led her out. She looked up at the sky while they walked reaching the balcony.

"Ok well do you want to hear the story about me and Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth nodded curious.

"Well back when we were younger my father and his father were good friends. Darcy's father was a jolly old man. When my father died, he took me in under his care. So Darcy and I grew up together. Darcy's dad gave me a job in his business and I loved it. But I guess Darcy was never too keen. So when his dad died you can guess who the first to get fired was."

Elizabeth was shocked, "What, he didn't even give you an explanation!"

Mr Wickham shook his head sadly, "No. He just fired me and then left me jobless."

Elizabeth didn't understand, "But why?"

"Well…Because Darcy's father loved me better and Darcy couldn't stand it. And now I'm stuck as a lieutenant, ignored by everyone and worthless." He pursued his lips not wanting to get upset.

Elizabeth felt pity for the man. The heartless Darcy had ruined the poor man's life because of what? Jealousy? But Elizabeth realised it went perfectly with her description of the man.

As they looked out across the balcony Lizzy rested her hand on his nervously. He smiled and put his other hand on hers tenderly stroking it. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before reluctantly going back in not wanting to cause trouble.

**Review please! All those people who have followed or clicked favourite please just say one word of what you think. I can't carry on not knowing what you think! Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

As lizzy walked back onto the floor she noticed a glare in her direction. She immediately turned to see Mr Darcy staring at her, clearly unhappy. She thought that he would at least have the manners to turn away when he noticed her staring at her. However, he didn't. God the arrogance in some people, she thought. She turned back to Wickham who pointed out to the dance floor asking her if she would dance with him. Just as she was about to accept though someone jumped in between them.

"Oh Mr Collins," Elizabeth said surprised.

"Elizabeth would you do me the honour of this dance." He said taking her hand. It was so hot and sticky. Elizabeth looked back apologetically to a smiling Mr Wickham who quickly said, "Don't worry you'll be in my arms shortly."

Elizabeth flushed before stepping out onto the floor. But Mr Wickham was right. This type of dance consisted of many partners. It was like a collection of small dances and once one small dance had finished you would turn around to be in the arms of another partner. It was a complicated dance but Elizabeth with her love of dance had practised at home with her sisters. However, the way he had said it made her blush. It sounded quite romantic.

She shivered ever so slightly when Mr Collins rested his left hand on her hip while gripping onto her other hand. It was a classical ballroom dance and whilst swaying lightly and sometimes spinning it was quite boring with Mr Collins mostly talking of his esteemed patroness and his beautiful home. Finally, after the final part of the first 'small dance' she walked around Collins to find herself with Mr Wickham.

"Ah it's a pleasure to see you," Mr Wickham said as he put his hand on her hip swaying them.

"Believe me I am glad," Elizabeth said, liking the feeling of his hands on her hip.

As they span around before coming together again she heard Wickham laugh, "Look at Darcy with Lydia. He looks positively foul. Lydia was chatting away mindlessly to him not even pausing to acknowledge him. Elizabeth felt embarrassed at first before remembering that it was only Mr Darcy and he deserved it. "He's always foul." Elizabeth replied and they both laughed. All too soon they were pulled apart and Elizabeth saddened when his hands left hers and as she walked around Wickham for the last time she quickly found herself in someone else's hands. As she looked up to see who it was who was grasping her quite tightly she gasped. Mr Darcy. Elizabeth should have known that eventually, especially with this type of dance, she would have to acknowledge the wretched Mr Darcy but she really didn't want it to be now. She wouldn't even mind Mr Collins.

"Hello, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth said as politely as she could.

He didn't say anything merely nodding. Elizabeth sighed before saying, "Are you surprised to see your friend Mr Wickham here."

Finally she got a response from him, "He is not my friend Miss Bennet and I would say I was more disappointed than surprised to see him there."

Elizabeth sniffed, "Well my family really like him."

"Wickham makes friends easily but loses them just as fast." He lowered his head towards her, "I would advise you to stay away from him if you know what's best for you."

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth gasped holding her head up higher, "I don't think it is your right sir not even as my acquaintance to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with." She pulled away when she realised how close her face was to his. She could feel his breath on hers. As they parted, and Elizabeth was in the hands of the awful Mr Collins again, she acknowledged what had happened. How dare he try to control her? He was the one who was jealous yet he was telling her that Mr Wickham was the bad one.

"What do you think miss Bennet?" Mr. Collins asked.

Elizabeth not having listened to a word of what he had said replied, "Yes."

Thank goodness, it was the right answer as Mr Collins smiled saying, "I knew you'd agree. Oh you and I have such minds alike."

"Oh no Mr Darcy could not have done such a thing!" Jane gasped. They were now in bed and Elizabeth was telling how Wickham had been hurt by Mr Darcy.

"He did. It suits his personality very well. He's so arrogant and filled with pride. Do you know he tried to control me."

"Oh Lizzy no one can control you." Jane said with a light laugh.

"Exactly."

"But did you even hear Mr Darcy's side of the story. It's wrong to have an opinions if you have not listened to both sides."

"No," Elizabeth admitted, "But I gave him a chance to explain and he didn't he just talked of how I should stay away from him like I was a little child! Anyway I pray to god that I would never have to encounter Mr Darcy again."


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth was so busy dancing so much that she hadn't realised that her mother had made a fool of herself again. They were eating breakfast the next morning in the dining room and Jane was telling her of how their mother had behaved. Lydia and Kitty meanwhile were in the living room with Lydia rambling on about the men she'd danced with. Mary was also in the living room playing the piano. Though Elizabeth was hardly surprised, she still wished that somehow her mother had understood not to talk too much in front of people. Clearly, her wishes were unanswered.

"She kept on interrogating Mr Bingley and then telling everyone that he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend soon and then he will ask me to marry him. Mr Darcy was right next to her when she told Mrs Lucas. I was so embarrassed."

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop her but really I wouldn't care if Mr Darcy heard. We shouldn't care what he thinks."

"Lizzy if this is about Mr Wickham then I think he was probably exaggerating slightly about Mr Darcy. He is a man of high class and he couldn't have been that cruel.

"I don't know Jane. Jealousy can make you very stupid. His father loved Mr Wickham more and Mr Darcy couldn't stand it."

Before they could argue any longer on their opinions their mother entered and said, "Jane I need you in the living room…now!" She said her eyes wide trying to signal something to Jane. Elizabeth looked at her sister questioningly then back to her mother.

Jane answered, "I was eating breakfast."

"You can eat it later. Mr Collins wants to talk to Elizabeth alone." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she acknowledged Mr Collins behind her mother smiling at her. She looked at Jane with a stern face trying to tell her to stay but mother started tugging at her. Her sister made an apologetic face to her before leaving. Mr Collins and Elizabeth were alone in the dining room. Elizabeth felt the sudden urge to flee the room but that would be very rude. Mr Collins strode in looking around the room, "What a fine dining room. Lady Catherine would approve…if it were a little bigger." Elizabeth stiffened as he came toward her and she immediately tried to politely turn her head.

Mr Collins cleared his throat before saying, "Elizabeth I want to tell you that as soon as I came here I singled you out as the most beautiful girl I've ever met. "

"Mr Coll – "

"Please call me Henry," He said. "My intentions of coming to Longbourne was to find someone who would make me happy and be with me. As soon as I entered the house I sensed that you would make a very good companion. However it is off course too soon to ask you to be my wife so I will ask you Elizabeth Bennet to be my girlfriend. Now I know you are very grateful but be assured you are not the only one. I too am grateful to have such an amiable girl –"

Elizabeth couldn't stand it any longer, "Mr Collins! I am very sorry but I cannot be your girlfriend."

He faltered for a second not knowing how to reply. He didn't even dream for a moment that Elizabeth would refuse him. How could she? He smiled before answering, "Lady Catherine did inform me of how young girls have the habit of playing 'hard to get' and I must tell you now that this is only making me like you more. So really – "

"Mr Collins," She interrupted him again. I am not the type of girl to play hard to get. I have no intention of going out with anyone right now. I have given you my final answer that I have no intention of being your girlfriend and will never ever be your wife either."

Mr Collins was exasperated, "Elizabeth you know I work for Lady Catherine de Bourgh herself and make more money than you could ever dream to" He shook his head, " You know you might not get such an offer like this again."

Elizabeth could not believe his words, "Goodbye Mr Collins." She quickly left an astonished Collins knocking into her mother as she ran out the door.

"Lizzie! Lizzie come back here right now!" Her mother shrieked as she pushed past her. Elizabeth could hear her assuring Mr Collins that Elizabeth would be back, apologise, and off course be his girlfriend. She huffed, never.

Unfortunately, her mother was running right behind her as she reached the living room to see her father was also there, reading.

"Mr Bennet look up from your book for once and solve this crisis."

Mr Bennet sighed barely looking up, "What is the crisis this time, dear."

"Lizzie has refused to be Mr Collins's girlfriend. And now the danger is that Mr Collins might not want her to be his girlfriend. You must persuade her to accept." Kitty and Lydia gasped and giggled but Mary continued playing not in the least bit interested.

Elizabeth turned to her mother, "No I will not mama."

" Oh yes you will Elizabeth. This is your only chance to be able to have a good life. If he likes you he will marry you and then you can have this house."

Elizabeth bit her tongue from shouting out her thoughts of Mr Collins and simply said, "You cannot make me."

"Mr Bennet do something! I'll never speak to her again if she doesn't accept!"

Mr Bennet got up from his chair and looked at his favourite daughter directly, "Lizzie you know what your mother is stating. She is saying that she will never speak to you again if you do not go out with Mr Collins and I will never speak to you again…if you do."

Elizabeth smiled as she jumped up to give her father a hug. Her father embraced his daughter tightly saying, "I would never want you to go out with a man like him let alone marry him."

"Oh we are all doomed!" Mrs Bennet screamed while Elizabeth ran upstairs to tell her sister everything that had happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers here's the next chapter. There is a little text added from the book by the way. **

Elizabeth flew to their room with a big smile upon her face as she sat down next to Jane on her bed.

"Oh Jane," She said, about to fly into what happened when she noticed her sisters face. She looked so upset as if she was about to cry. Concern immediately filled Elizabeth who quickly consoled her, "Jane what's wrong?"

Jane didn't bother hiding what had happened and turned her laptop towards Lizzy. There was an email from Mr Bingley. Elizabeth read the email aloud in a hushed tone.

"Dear Jane,

I am sorry to tell you that an urgent business has come up and I must leave straight away. I'm sorry to leave without a proper goodbye but I have to go. My sister is eager to get back home and Darcy wishes to see his sister whom I can't wait to see again. She is so delightful and everything a woman should be." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and then read the worst part, "I don't know if I will be coming back. Mr Bingley."

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. The man was so into her. Every time they were together, he had been staring at her rarely leaving his eyes from her face. And now after she had grown so attached to him he just left with only an email explaining his sudden disappearance.

Lizzy felt her sister's head on her shoulder as she mumbled. "I shouldn't have fallen so easily for him."

Elizabeth moved away and put her hands on her sister's shoulders, "Jane, Mr Bingley loves you more than you know. I bet it his stupid sister who has persuaded him to leave." She got up immediately and grabbed a suitcase from the top of their wardrobe.

Jane shook her head, "No Caroline was so nice when we talked. She wouldn't do something like that." Elizabeth snorted. Jane clearly had not noticed the glares Caroline was making at their whole family during the ball. Jane sighed and lied down on her bed playing with the cloth she was decorating. (Her sister was so artistic she drew and sewed whereas Elizabeth made scribbles and pricked herself with the needles.) "It's more likely that he does not like me anymore. I think he likes Mr Darcy's sister."

Elizabeth was throwing the clothes in the suitcase now, "No Jane! Do not lose hope. He loves you I know it." Elizabeth didn't have time to explain to her how Mr Bingley took every opportunity to talk to her or the way he stared at her and hung on her every word.

Finally Jane got up from the bed and noticed what Elizabeth was doing, "Lizzy what are you doing?"

"I'm packing your suitcase" Elizabeth replied. "Stay in London with our aunt and Uncle. Let it be known you are there and I am sure he will come to you." Before Jane could refuse, wishing not to be a burden and making some sort of excuse, Elizabeth gave her a big hug.

Jane returned it giving her sister a light squeeze, "Thank you Lizzy."

Mrs Bennet obviously had no problem with Jane going to stay with their aunt and uncle_.__ Anything to get her back together with Bingley,_she thought. Mr Bennet was off course a little more wary and told Jane before she left, "Be careful my dear."

"Off course she will be! She is not a little girl you know." Mrs Bennet exclaimed before shooing Jane away. Jane hugged all her sister and Lizzy before she got in the taxi and left.

Elizabeth sighed watching her sister leave. Her father joined her in the doorway waving whilst saying, "She will be fine Lizzy. A girl likes to be all in love nowadays. It gives her something to think about."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yes I'm sure they do."

"Well It's your turn now lizzy. You have turned down Collins. You can go out and be free." He leaned in closer to her, "How about Mr Wickham? He is a nice man who is certainly interested in you."

"Father!" Elizabeth hissed. Her father was not usually one to talk about this kind of stuff. That was her mother.

Her father shrugged, "And you have a very affectionate mother who would make the most of it." He smiled and went back inside. Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a small giggle at what her father said as she went back inside.

A week had passed since Jane had left and she still hadn't gotten an email or text about how she was doing. She had gotten one happy news though. Now that the holidays were over the magazine, company she was working for had offered her the task of photographing a grand house in a town called meryton and this time she was being paid. She was going to Meryton later that day. Her mother had complained about the little she was going to be paid and as always Elizabeth ignored her. Her father was happy and told her he hoped she would have a good time but there would be a lot of chaos in the house without her. She spent the rest of the morning with her father before leaving to Meryton.

Elizabeth looked around her. The scenery of Meryton was so beautiful. The house was very grand about three times the size of her home. She had special permission to go inside the house and take pictures. She snapped as many as she could. There were beautiful portraits hung up in nearly every room. Every object in the house was a masterpiece. _Oh dear_, she thought stopping herself. She was starting to sound like Mr Collins. Elizabeth enjoyed the gardens the most. It was very big and spacious with a few beautiful rose bushes planted along the sides. She took a close up view of the house with only a little bit of the garden to be seen and then a distant picture where the whole garden and the house were seen.

Seeing as most of the magazine was on the wonders and pleasures of Meryton Elizabeth had to go and see more of the town. The specification had mentioned other parts of Meryton as well as the house. So she walked down the path leading her to the more crowded areas filled with shops and bustling people. It was quite a long walk but it wasn't too far for Lizzy.

"Elizabeth!" an astonished voice called out. Elizabeth was just taking a few pictures of a grand shop admiring the goods in it when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around before relief flooded through her, "Oh Mr Wickham! It's so good to see you."

He smiled as he said, "Call me George."Elizabeth's heart raced. "So what are you doing here in my town." He asked.

Oh so this was the town where Mr Wickham lived. Elizabeth was secretly quite happy for the coincidence. She replied, "My Company wanted me to take a few pictures of Meryton, the houses and the people."

"Well Meryton is a wonderful place. So many beautiful houses unfortunately none of them mine. Take pictures of people huh? Well I'm a person." He stuck his tongue out sideways and made a face pretending to pose. Elizabeth giggled before taking out her camera. The picture wasn't exactly going to be used for the magazine. Maybe she would keep it. But Elizabeth felt bad taking someone's picture and keeping it without asking.

"Do you want the picture," She asked after she had taken it.

"Aha no I look crazy in it. You keep it." Elizabeth smiled and saved the picture. No one noticed them taking pictures. It was quite normal in that area, as many tourists liked taking pictures as well. Elizabeth was sort of like a tourist.

"Hey let's take a picture together," George suggested lightly pushing Elizabeth to his side.

Her heart raced as she stood with George Wickham, their bodies touching, Lizzie's head almost lying on his shoulder as she smiled for the picture. She had never stood so close to a man before apart from her father.

The camera was still taking pictures of the things in front of it and wasn't taking a self portrait of Elizabeth and George. Without changing the position they were currently in Elizabeth reached out to the camera and said, "Hang on let me change the setting to self portrait."

However, as she clicked the button on her camera the picture didn't change fast enough for Elizabeth not to notice the scowling face of Mr Darcy on the screen.

**Dun Dun Dun! Thanks for reading and I hoped you like it. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

For a moment, Elizabeth could see her surprised face through the screen. She slowly looked up and took in Mr Darcy's face. He was scowling at Wickham his face filled with anger. Then very abruptly, he stalked off leaving Elizabeth wandering what had happened. She looked back at Wickham, confused. To her surprise he started laughing, "Mr Darcy had never been a very good chatter." Elizabeth laughed with him. "What was wrong with him though?"

"He's probably jealous. As you know Mr Darcy gets jealous very easily."

"Yeah but he is so infuriating!" Why couldn't he have leaved them both in peace?

"Glad someone shares my opinions. But really his aunt's worse. She has been trying to get Darcy to hook up with her daughter but only because it's the best business deal. " George said smiling.

"What?"Elizabeth was astonished. "She is trying to force Darcy to marry the person she wants. Wow something's up with their whole family."

Darcy couldn't believe what had happened. Elizabeth was with Mr Wickham! Why did that horrid man always have to take people most precious to him. He had to make Elizabeth understand what kind of a character he was but how? Darcy was glad he'd decided to stay behind another couple of days instead of leaving with the Bingleys. Caroline Bingley was clearly very sad to go without him and even offered to stay with him flicking her hair as she offered. He would rather live life as a servant than have Caroline stay with him for a few more days. The woman was utterly unavoidable. Thank goodness, he neatly dodged the offer stating that Bingley needed her and she should go to which Caroline replied with a, "Oh you're so caring Mr Darcy. I'll miss you."

He had to warn Elizabeth. Darcy knew he had no other choice than do what he was about to do.

Elizabeth was sad to leave Meryton. It really was a delightful place…with delightful people. She sadly waved goodbye to George in the taxi. Before the taxi left he quickly said, "I'll see you soon," Yes Elizabeth very much wanted to.

She still couldn't believe what she heard about Mr Darcy's family. That Mr Darcy's family would try to force him to fall in love with someone, who according to Wickham, he barely talked to. Elizabeth thought about her family and realised that even though her mother was forever trying to get her to get together with people but her father would always want her to be happy and would never force her.

Soon Elizabeth found the taxi halt to a stop and she gladly walked to her house. Even in the short hours she was away, she still missed her family. She realised with a pang of sadness that Jane was not at home and she wanted to check her emails immediately to see if she had emailed. She knocked on the door impatiently wanting to go up to her room and turn on her laptop. Her mother answered and quickly ushered her in sorting out her hair. "Oh look at this!" She shrieked.

Elizabeth swatted her mother's arms away from her hair, "Mama what are you doing?"

"Quieten down." Lizzy her mother whispered. "Go to the living room now." Meanwhile Kitty and Lydia were in corner giggling to themselves. "Kitty Lydia in the kitchen now!" Her mum hissed. Soon her mother followed in after them. Elizabeth stared into the now empty corridor. What had just happened?

Lizzy slowly walked into the living room afraid of what to expect. She was not afraid enough. In her living room sitting in her favourite chair was MR DARCY! Elizabeth almost fell back. Her relatively calm face turned into a glare. He was sitting there rather arrogantly staring at something. Then his face turned into a smirk. Elizabeth followed his eyes to see what he was staring at and noticed a picture of her when she was younger. And she looked rather ridiculous. Oh great. She would have to ask her mum to take the picture down.

"Hello Mr Darcy," She said curtly finally managing to take him away from the dreadful pictures, "Is there anything I can do for you?" She was forcing herself not to shout out, "What the hell are you doing here you pig!" However, she had better sense not to state what was on her mind.

"Yes," He said in a grave voice and suddenly he stared at her. Elizabeth fidgeted very uncomfortable but instead of letting it show she raised her head up higher. He half smiled, "I have something very important to talk about." Yes, I guessed as much otherwise why would you be at my home instead of with your great friend Bingley. "Can you take a walk in the gardens with me? I need to talk to you somewhere private." Elizabeth got up. The sooner he got his news out the sooner he would go. She almost ran to the gardens and as they were walking, she remained one-step ahead of him.

"Elizabeth would you please stop?" Mr Darcy pleaded. Elizabeth stubbornly stopped and looked at him impatiently.

"I wanted to talk to you about…George Wickham." Off course, he came here to warn her of Wickham. How did Elizabeth not realise earlier. She started walking again and decided not to listen to a word he was saying. He quickly caught up with her and walked side by side with her.

"Elizabeth he's dangerous." Definitely not listening. "I don't want you to get hurt and its clear your mothers going to –"

"What?" Elizabeth had now voluntarily stopped and raised her eyebrows with a deathly glare.

Mr Darcy hesitated a little. He knew he'd put a foot in it, "Well I mean you know what you mothers like. I mean she would probably like to see a relationship between you and Wick –"

"Are you saying that she's trying to hook me up with someone," She stopped him. "What like your aunt?"She let it sink in then huffed, crossing her arms, "You are impossible to make out. You accuse my mother of trying to arrange who I fall in love with yet your family does exactly the same to you." He stood there speechless. Elizabeth knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help remarking before she left, "What a hypocrite."

Then she stalked off leaving Darcy to wonder where it had all gone wrong.

As she shut the door her mum ran up to her followed by Kitty and Lydia, "Oh what did he say?" Her mother asked very curious. Before Elizabeth could answer Lydia asked, "Did you guys profess your love to each other and kiss?"

Elizabeth was sure she was going to vomit. She answered, "No Mr Darcy was being a big idiot. I snapped at him then walked off." She quickly ran upstairs to avoid her mother's screams.


End file.
